Eternal Happiness
by Jacklyn Chan
Summary: It all started with an Internship... nightly meetings... they fought for her... James V.S Draco who'll win.. who does she really like? There's more to it than what meets the eye. DMHG
1. Internship

**Chapter 1- End of School.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok I promised a third edition of eternal so this one is going to be eternal Happiness anyone who wants to change that please tell me.

Ok this is going to be a short chapter but please review my writing or something

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author POV

Hogwarts right outside by the trains... end of year...

"Hermione!"

Hermione looked back to see Harry and Ron waving at her.

"Hey, Harry... Ron!"

Harry came jogging up to Hermione.

"So where're you going now?" He asked

"Change of plans remember I told you guys I was going to go study medicine at Mungo's College? Well I just found out that I got accepted to Professor Morgana's Internship on fashion"

Ron by now had come over

He wrinkled his nose" Fashion?"

"Now Ronnikins be supportive please..." Hermione said jokingly

Ron and Harry both smiled.

"Well than have fun. At the internship. I'm heading over to ron's for the summer so if you ever need to talk just floo over" Harry said

"Thanks Harry" She said as she pulled him in for a hug.

"Bye" she said as Ron pulled her in for a hug.

She took her bags and waved back.

She then headed to the flying limo the professor had gotten for her transportation needs. She got in and the chauffeur headed off to the Xavier Mansion.

Xavier Mansion

Hermione got out of the car. As she stepped out she stared in awe at the enormous size of the Manor. She went up the steps with her bag and knocked on the door. A guy around his early twenties with blond hair opened the door.

"Um. Hi we don't want to buy anything..."

Hermione raised one eyebrow.

"Um... Do I look like I want to sell anything?" She said

"I'm Hermione "

"Oh, right sorry James Malfoy. My mom's waiting for you in the drawing room. She should be with the other interns."

"Oook. Thanks by the way" Hermione said trying to ignore the fact that James introduced himself as a Malfoy

James gave a last nod and told a house elf to carry Hermione's bags up to her room. Hermione suddenly felt herself spinning. Then suddenly landing with a soft thump in the middle of the room she slowly shoke herself out and got up. She looked around and saw two silhouettes behind another door. She slowly went to see who it was thinking it was the professor she ventured in a little closer but jumped back quickly as a guy came out wearing a towel.

"MALFOY!"

"Granger?"

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked

"Better yet granger what are YOU doing here?"

"I asked you first"

"Fine maybe some people live in their own houses"

"You mean"

"Yes Granger this property you're currently mucking up is the Malfoy summer home"

"No it's the Xavier Mansion"

"Well yes but it's the Malfoy summer home as welll... wait I don't know why I'm explaining this to you Granger"

"Well I'm sorry Malfoy"

She stormed outside after accidentally seeing His latest conquest coming out of the room as well... dressed in... Practically nothing...

She fumed as she walked down the everlasting hall...

"Hermione"

She turned around to see James coming over. She put on a fake smile.

"Hi where exactly am I like actually"

He replied "Malfoy Summer home... My dad's Karl Malfoy. Older brother of Lucius." Seeing Draco's open door.

"And I guess you met my cousin Draco"

"Ya..." she paused

"What a huge spoiled brat!"

She then realized she was talking to his cousin...

"Um... I don't mean it exactly that way I mean like... um..."

"Hey chill he is a spoiled brat we know. He in with another girl right now? Dark Blonde hair around 5'4"

Hermione Groaned " Please don't remind me of that awful sight"

"Really all of Draco's girls are most definitely pretty especially my mom's interns"

"You serious Malfoy's messing around with the other interns"

"No joke, the funny thing is that they like it too. Watch out it might be you next"

Hermione glared

"Kidding...kidding"

"So I take it that you don't like him that much"

"That's an underestimation. He tortured me and my friends Harry and Ron constantly mostly me because of my muggle heritage"

"Muggle heritage?"

"Ya didn't your mom tell you. I'm muggle born."

"Um no. Mom did medical records and everything to check up on you before she accepted..."He paused for a minute

"Hermione come with me" He grabbed her hand

"James where are we going" Hermione said as she tried to catch up with him.

"The file room" Adruptedly they stopped in front of a door.

He took out a key and unlocked the lock and led Hermione inside.

He went through the rows and started flipping through them. He stopped at a section and pulled out a file. He opened it and scanned across the page. He then thrust it towards Hermione.

"See look you're a pureblood"

"A pureblood?"

Hermione looked down the column.

"Type of blood: Type 5 Pure"

She looked at james "Type 5?"

"Ya they rate pureblood ness from 1-5 1 being the unpurest of purebloods and 5 being the purest I think there're like only a few fives in the world. The Malfoy's The Zambini's and the Esperanto's'. You can't be a Malfoy or a Zambini so you must be a..." He shoveled the file into a case andled Hermione out of the room. He let go of her and told her to follow him instead. A few minutes they were in the Library looking to information on the Esperantos'...

"Hey look I found something" Hermione yelled.

"The esperantos'... pureblood... type 5... Had a record of a daughter who was born in 1988... that's like about 17 years old by now" Hermione said...

"The same age as me..."

"Wait! James... It says here that the name of the daughter was never recorded and still unknown to this day... Although it was a known fact that the Esperanto Girl was betrothed before birth to... The Second Malfoy Heir... son of Lucius Malfoy...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hahaha don't you just LOVE cliffies ok fine maybe you don't but I DO!

Ok fine I only like them when I'm NOT writing them ... HAPPY?

Ok so anyways hope you like this story!

Please review I know that you're usually too lazy to cuz you're like what's the point do I care? So ya anyways if it helps I accept anonymous reviews so you don't have to do extra work to sign in...

Ok till next chapter...

X-O-X-O bi!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. You Must Be Kidding!

**Chapter 2- You Must Be Kidding! **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heheh I just went on a band trip and lost my glasses... ok but whatever anyways sorry I haven't been updating anyone of my stories but anyways I've been like busy with math contests and stuff

Thx to all reviewers

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Continued from last Chapter

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Wait! James... It says here that the name of the daughter was never recorded and still unknown to this day... Although it was a known fact that the Esperanto Girl was betrothed before birth to... The Second Malfoy Heir... son of Lucius Malfoy...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Author POV

Hermione stared wide-eyed at the last sentence...

"Crap! I really hope I'm a Zambini now..."

James looked at her funny.

"No duh I mean if I was a Malfoy... I would be a Malfoy and if I was a Esperanto I'd have to marry a Malfoy... not that I have anything against Malfoy's..."

"Fine whatever give me your wrist"

Hermione held out her wrist and James put his wand on it. A few moments later the wand magnified the results

**Name: Hermione Esperanto **

**Gender: Girl **

**Born: 1988 July 5th **

**Type of Blood: Type 5 Pure **

**Born At: St.Mungos **

**Special Information: Put up for adoption... adopted by the Grangers... Legally betrothed to the Second Heir of the Malfoy's (Name unknown) **

Hermione groaned

"Why me... Why me..."

She then looked up to James.

"Ok since I'm betrothed to a Malfoy and I can't do anything about it why don't you tell me which Malfoy I have to forcefully marry"

"Well according to the Family tree I'm the first heir of Malfoy so its not going to be me... The second one my brother Alex is the second heir..."

Hermione muttered "Joy! ... look on the bright side Hermione at least its not ferret"

But James wasn't finished

"But unfortunately um he betrayed the family name and got disowned 2 years ago... and that leaves only one..."

"ARRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

Hermione sat down on the floor gripping her hair...She put her hands in her face and sat there for a few minutes... then she got up smiled at James and walked out of the Library.

James shocked at how she got over it took a few more minutes before he left.

He went down the stairs and found her sitting at the bottom. He sat down.

"Um hey sorry to ruin your moment but my mom is kinda waiting"

"Right sorry. So where is she then?"

He snapped his fingers and they were both transported to Morgana's Drawing Room. They landed and saw a lady around her mid 50's sitting on a leather chair staring out the window. She turned at the sound..

"Why hello. Hermione I presume."

"Um ya sorry for just dropping in... late"

"Nonsense I've been looking forward to your arrival"

"Um right" Hermione stood up

"You don't believe me dear?"

"Oh no it's not that..."

James cut in.

"Mom sorry I've been showing Hermione around the house and we lost track of time"

"That's alright James now why don't you run along and remind the house-elves I still haven't gotten my nice cup of hot tea"

"Right"

James spun around and walked out.

Morgana got off the chair and went over to inspect Hermione.

"So we finally meet...you're the last of the Esperanto's"

Hermione gasped as she heard the last name

"But how did..."

"I know?" The professor finished the sentence for her.

"Simple. No doubt you found out the same way as well."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Professor."

"Take a seat" Morgana motioned to the empty chair in front of her desk.

"I knew your parents personally Hermione. We were the best of friends. Lovely people. But something bad happened something real bad. You might wonder why they put you up for adoption. And believe me that was the last thing on their minds. A few months earlier before you were born of course you-know-who was at the peak of his career."

"Voldemort you mean"

Morgana shivered the slightest bit.

"I almost forgot you took part in taking him down. And yes it was Voldemort. Voldemort was recruiting thousands of followers each year and the Esperanto's were one of them" Morgana paused

"Oh don't look so shocked it wasn't like that. They were spies for the Order"

Hermione relaxed the tiniest bit. And Morgana continued.

"However one day during on of the Raids Voldemort found out about their betrayal. No one knows how though. He ordered them to be killed. This was just a week before your birth. The Esperanto's were no doubt scared and they came to me. Knowing that I could not do much and did the only thing in my power that I could I offered to take care of their child when it was born. Your parents declined though. They said the Wizarding world was much too dangerous for you at the moment but asked if when you reached 18 you could be married into the Malfoy Family"

Hermione tensed at this.

"The first heir of the Malfoy's my son James as you know was planned to be the heir Voldemort ...don't worry my husband and I objected... something you should know Hermione is that none of the Malfoy's were followers of Voldemort. The bad one's like Lucius were just power hungry he means good though..."

Hermione raised one eyebrow and looked at Morgana.

"Fine forget about Lucius So anyways you were planned to be betrothed to the current Second Malfoy Heir when you were 18 as we mentioned before... Keep in mind that this was all arranged by Grandpa Xavier. My second son Alex was then scheduled to get married to you but unfortunately he had a little rendezvous with a muggle girl and that resulted in a disownment as we Malfoy's are very picky when it comes to blood don't get me wrong we don't mind muggle or muggle-born but we're told never to develop a relationship with either of them for fear of tainting our pure bloodline. That leaves us only one heir which was Draco. He was then named Second Malfoy heir. And is still currently the second... and will most likely stay that way until you're 18."

Hermione dropped her head.

"I must say you're quite different most girls would be jumping for joy if they found out they had to marry Draco."

"Ya well most girls don't have a brain then" Hermione muttered

Morgana smiled.

"Since you're already acquainted with the Wizarding world the Malfoy's and I would like to welcome you to stay with us until you're 18."

"And then I leave" Hermione hoped

"You would be able to if we didn't promise you're parents we'd take good care of you or if your parents didn't sign the unbreakable contract"

Unbreakable... These words we etched in Hermione's mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HELP ME! OK I'M LOOKING FOR A STORY ABOUT HERMIONE LEAVING THE WIZARDING WORLD AFTER THE WAR AND DRACO GOES TO LOOK FOR HER SINCE HARRY TOLD HIM TO like 5 years later or something like that . AND HERMIONE AND DRACO USE TO DATE BEFORE THE WAR AND WERE ABOUT TO GET MARRIED. BUT WHEN DRACO FINALLY TRACKS DOWN HERMIONE SHE HAS BECOME A WHOLE NEW PERSON and he feels he doesn't know her anymore also harry and Draco both work in the ministry of magic.

Please e-mail me at or post a review or something.

PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME I'M SERIOUSLY DESPERATE THIS TIME

Ok thx to all reviewers sorry for not updating in such a long time

Please review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx


	3. The long Malfoy Family Talk

Chapter 3- The serious Malfoy Family Talk

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LONG WEEKEND!

Ok so ya I'm like gonna type this now

Thx to reviewers!btw I'm no longer doing to pov idea

Oh also Draco and Lucius and Narcissa live in the Malfoy Mansion

And the Xaviers James, his mom and his dad live in the Malfoy Castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Continued from last chapter

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Unbreakable... These words we etched in Hermione's mind.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-Knock- -Knock-

Hermione jumped in her chair pulling her away from her nasty daydream. The door opened.

"Hey mom sorry I took so long Flurry couldn't find the green tea"

James took the cup to Morgana.She took it with outreached arms.

Taking a sip.

"So how did the meeting go?" James asked.

"Fine, just fine. James darling would you please excort Miss.Esperanto to the Suite right between your's and Draco's? Miss Esperanto will be staying with us for the next few years so make sure you have informed the house elves to prepare an extra room for when we get back to the Malfoy Castle"

"Malfoy Cas... Yes mother, C'mon Hermione"

Hermione followed James out into the hallway. They reached her room and found all her stuff to be already in place. She followed James to his room since he had a bigger room they could talk. Once they stepped out of Hermione's room they were greeted by Draco Malfoy...In the flesh... again.

Hermione quickly turned away and grabbed James' hand and led him to his room door.

"Granger, Granger, pray tell what's the rush here. don't tell me you're affected by my abnormally good looks too like the other interns and are rushing away to resist from throwing yourself at me" Draco said attempting to hit a nerve.

Hermione dropped James hand and calmly walked up to Draco, " Draco one I wasn't aware you even possessed looks let alone good ones and two I have perfectly good self-control and I wasn't even on planning to thrown myself at you in the first place"

Draco glared at the snickering James.

"Think that's funny do you Granger well at least I'm not the one holding goody-two shoes hand" He said referring to James.

Then turned to him "Cousin don't tell me auntie Morgana still hasn't given you the lesson on fraternizing with non-purebloods" Draco Said

"I'll give that a thought cousin, thanks for reminding me, and maybe auntie Narcissa should give you a lesson on why you should shag, snog or make-out with your Auntie's Fashion Interns no matter how hard they throw themselves at you. Hermione lets go" James said as he turned to open the door dragging Hermione along with him.

"Hey Cousin can't help it if the pretty ladies want me and you get a mudblood" Draco managed to get in before James slammed the door.

James turned to Hermione "If only he knew who was the mudblood"

Hermione looked confused "Huh?"

"You didn't know the rest of the interns are only type 1 to 3 pureblood and maybe a few muggle-borns which in the Malfoy world is already close to Mud"

Hermione looked horrified " I really don't get what's with you Malfoys and blood"

"Hermione the Malfoys have nothing against Muggle-Borns or Muggles...fine maybe some Malfoys do but that's not why we're not allowed to Marry them. We as Type 5 purebloods as are you are required to keep that kind of blood flowing in the Wizarding world since its already so rare we have to carefully pick our spouses making sure they won't taint the pure blood... ministry rules , Draco just makes a big deal out of it"

That night at Dinner Draco knew better than to make a fuss about having a Mudblood in the house while his Grandfather the whold Malfoy clan and the rest of his Auntie's interns were there staring at him drooling all over the place.

-Clink- -Clink-

The 20 members of the Malfoy clan and Hermione and a few other fashion interns raised their heads to see Grandfather Malfoy had stood up.

"Welcome to Dinner before we start dinner today I would like to extend a warm welcome to Morgana's interns from the Malfoy family and also to inform all of you of a very exciting piece of news. (turning to the Malfoys') The Malfoy Family is soon going to be gaining a new member of family. So I hope you'll all make her feel welcome. I hope you all have a wonderful stay here ( meaning Morgana's interns) and dig in!" The food instantly appeared. And Hermione was still oblivious to the glint of eye coming towards her from Grandpa Malfoy.

Hermione was trembling when she had heard Grandfather Malfoy's' sudden announcement but her nerves were soon calmed when he did not reveal the name.

Later that night Hermione laid on her bed reading The Boy Next Door by Meg Cabot. (author note: very very good romance you all should read it!) Suddenly a house elf appeared right before her.

"Miss. Esperanto, flurry was told to inform you that Mater Malfoy would like a word with you"

"Fluffy you can call me Hermione none of that Miss nonsense also my last name is Granger not Esperanto... well technically its Esperanto but... never mind flurry could you please tell...Which Malfoy was it again?"

"Master Malfoy"

"Um...Grandpa Malfoy you mean?" Hermione said taking a wild guess

"Yes"

"could you tell grandpa Malfoy I'll be right there"

"Yes miss Espera... Hermione"

Ten minutes later Hermione was sitting in a huge leather chair in front of a blazing fireplace in the company of old Grandpa Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy as well as Morgana and Karl Malfoy. Narcissa was not present as she was getting her nails re-done."

"So miss Esperanto" Grandpa Malfoy had spoken first

"Please Call me Hermione"

"If you insist" Grandpa Malfoy continued.

"No doubt you are aware of your current status"

Hermione donned a look of Bewilderment.

"Status?"

"Hermione the Esperanto's were the richest and purest Wizards in the world right beside the Malfoys." Morgana has spoken.

"Which means..." Hermione still had no clue.

"Hermione when you are of legal age which is 18 in the Wizarding world you'll have immediately 80 million galleons transferred to you bank account set up under your name years ago. This amount of money is untouchable by everyone except you. Even your husband can't touch it or your foster parents and also meaning you have to marry a pureblood of at least type 4 blood since we're not allowed to taint our 100 percent blood but there are so few of us left its impossible so they changed it last year to type 4...the ministry that is" Karl said while looking at Hermione

Hermione stared wide eyed

"You're not serious are you Mr.Malfoy."

Karl Chuckled "Of course I'm serious child and you can call me Uncle Karl mr.malfoy sounds much too confusing"

"Right Uncle Karl so do you think you could give me the proportions of muggle money to Galleons?"

"Well Hermione Galleons are made of top quality pure gold so one Galleon would be worth around 500 dollars Canadian, which would be around um... 80 billion dollars muggle money straight to your account when you're 18"

Hermione stared "80 BILLION DOLLARS"

"Calm down child" Lucius was uncrossing his legs.

"What we want to inform you of tonight is the betrothal contract your parents and I signed" Grandpa Malfoy finally got a word in

Hermione groaned "um is there any ay we can like break it"

"Yes Morgana informed me of your concern and I've already done the best I can do and unfortunately for you there's no way we can break this contract as it was signed two days before your parents passed away"

"Right then since I have absolutely no way out of it. Who do I have to marry again?"

"My son"

Hermione looked up to see that Lucius had spoke.

Then Grandfather Malfoy said " Well Technically the Esperanto's signed the contract for you to be married to the second heir of Malfoy's since James was supposed to be serving Voldemort. But now that he has vanquished there is no longer that need and he personally come to me this afternoon ah-hem when he was supposed to be getting tea for his mother as he informed me when he tried to rush though what he was trying to say. Requesting if the betrothal included him instead of Draco as he knew how much that bothered you"

"James volunteered to marry me?" Hermione said shocked

"Yes"

"Wow! That's really touching But as much as I don't like Mal..."She paused quickly registering the fact she was sitting in a room with a bunch of Malfoys and not wanting to insult them.

"As much as I don't like Draco I really don't want to ruin James life after he just got release from the horrible job of being Voldemort's heir and especially when he's got such a nice girlfriend. Although i don't want to ruin Draco's life either since no doubt he hates this idea as much as I do"

"Draco has not yet been informed yet" Grandpa Malfoy spoke up.

"Right-o well since I don't want to ruin anyone's life I'll just like live with the Grangers and stay single"

"Not going to happen Hermione the Malfoy's promised your parents we'd take care of you and we keep all our promises."

Hermione turned around to see James had walked in

"James! What in the world were you thinking when you volunteered... are you out of your mind"

"No and seriously I want to. I know how much you hate Draco and its already hard for you learning that you have to be married into the Malfoy family at 18 and that you're adopted"

"Well hate is a strong word more like dis-like but that's not the point. What about Melissa?"

"Melissa'll understand I'm sure of it"

"James I think you better think it through before you make further decisions and meanwhile it its alright with you Master Malfoy, uncle Karl, professor Morgana, Mr.Malfoy would it be possible if I could see the betrothal contract I'm sure there's a loophole somewhere"

"Seeing the contract is no problem dear but maybe we can sort it all out tomorrow I can see Lucius is already fast asleep...and please if you calling Karl Uncle Karl you might as well call me Auntie Morgana as we're going to be related anyways" Morgana said.

"Right so good-night I guess I'll see you in the morning then" Hermione stood up gave a polite nod and stepped towards the door.

"James please take Hermione back to her room"

"Yes mother" James walked slowly behind Hermione

They sauntered down the everlasting hall and enjoyed the calmness and quietness of the hall at night with the stars shining in through the huge glass windows the Malfoy/Xavier Mansion had. James soaked in the rays of the moon stepped up to Hermione and slowly slipped his strong warm hand in hers...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok its starting to sound like a James Hermione but I assure you its not! Ok ideas anyone? need... ideas... btw if anyone is looking or a good romance read read Meg Cabots Boy Meets Girl, The Boy Next Door, all American Girl and teen idol sooooo good o btw anyone who has read a really good fanfic about Draco Hermione of a novel like a real book that's been published that's got a real real good Romance story line in it please tell me! Please!

Ok thx to all reviewers and people who tell me about their fave romance stories and remember that my account accepts anoynomous reviews so you don't need to tell people who you are. And so you don't have to sign in or e-mail me directly at I check all of my junk mail so just label it fanfic and I'll like read it. Please do not tell me my punctuation is terrible I know and this is why I have an English tutor, do not tell me my writing sucks and that's it if it sucks tell me why it sucks cuz seriously I'm not psychic I can't tell why I suck... and I'm droning on now its 4 in the morning and I have a test tomorrow...yawn... hahaha ok tatas

2040 words! YAY!

X-O-X-O BYEO! (bye-eee-oh)

RaRa

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Loopholes?

Chapter 4- No loopholes?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hahahahhahahahahaha

Sorry I'm so cold...its freezing in Winnipeg right now even though we don't have snow...

Ok anyways hope you like this chapter this is NOT a jame's Hermione ok hahaha happy read!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Continued from last Chapter

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

They sauntered down the everlasting hall and enjoyed the calmness and quietness of the hall at night with the stars shining in through the huge glass windows the Malfoy/Xavier Mansion had. James soaked in the rays of the moon stepped up to Hermione and slowly slipped his strong warm hand in hers...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hermione looked up as she saw James and inserted his hand into hers. She was carefully noting the way the moonbeams shone on his face. James was a 5'8 ft tall guy with hair that challenged Draco's. He liked to work out a lot as did Draco. In short he had looks that were comparable to Draco's

"Hermione, you alright"

Hermione snapped out of her trance. "What in the world was I doing comparing James to...Draco Malfoy..." she said to herself.

"Oh sorry it's getting late, I'll see you tomorrow" Hermione hastily said as she let go of James hand to open her door. And closed it gently behind her.

The next Morning She woke up bright and early and chose knee length satin skirt with a light Dolce and Gabbana tank top. Sliding on her Chanel Sling Backs she reached for her Cherry Louis Vuitton Purse. She slowly stepped down the stairs to go to breakfast to find that no one was there yet except for a few house-elves. She walked over to them.

"Hi I'm Hermione"

They all gasped and turned around "Miss Hermione did you want some breakfast"

"Oh no, I was just wondering if you guys needed some help"

Hermione hoped that these House-elves were used to have help offered to them.

"No miss we're fine... well is miss would like to help us mix the pancake batter...but Darcy understands that miss has much better things to do"

"Nonsense Darcy, now where is that pancake mix?"

"Over there miss, flurry will show you the way"

Flurry made her way through the crowd and motioned for Hermione to follow her. After Hermione had finished making the batter, Morgana called for her.

"-Knock- -Knock-

"Come in dear!"

Hermione opened to door to Morgana's private file library.

"Good morning child, I trust you had a wonderful sleep. I hope what was discussed yesterday night did not bother you much"

"No Auntie Morgana I slept perfectly fine"

"I love that darling little purse" Morgana said eyeing Hermione's cherry purse.

Hermione gave a slight smile "So Auntie was there a reason you called me to see you?"

"Yes you asked about the Contract, I got Karl to dig it up this morning um..." She said flipping through the huge pile of paper.

"Here it is!" Morgana said as she thrust it towards Hermione.

**BEFORE BIRTH BETROTHAL CONTRACT.**

**This contract states that the family Esperanto and the family Malfoy have agreed that the Esperanto Heir will marry the Second Existing Malfoy Heir when they both come of age. This contract is virtually indestructible. **

Hermione scanned through the rest of the contract to find her parent's signature and all the Malfoy's signature on the bottom.

She looked over it again and again but this letter was so carefully written with magic it was impossible to find a loophole. Hermione placed it back in Morgana's hand discouraged an hour later.

"I'm sorry dear but there's nothing we can do about it that we havn't already tried I'm sure if we knew how much this would affect you we would not sign this and just take you into our care as foster child"

"It's alright I'll get over it after all I'm only... 17 and a half...almost 18"

Hermione eyes grew.

Morgana changing the topic

"C'mon dear the breakfast is getting cold and after we have a fashion 101 class later"

Hermione still in a trance followed Morgana down to the dining hall to find all the interns had already been sitted and there was only one spot left... right in between James and Draco.

Hermione groaned and slid in onto the chair between them.

"Your lucky day granger after all there are few chances a girl gets to sit beside someone as good looking as me"

Hermione looked up and glared at Draco "Don't make me mad I'm not in a good mood today and why don't you bother someone else I'm sure they'll inflate your big head much more than I can like the girl you had in your room the other day for instance"

Hermione focused on her breakfast attacking and stabbing the toast.

James nudged her "you know house-elves spend a lot of time making this breakfast and I'm sure you wouldn't want them to feel not wanted as their finished products are used as stabbing bases" He was informed beforehand about S.P.E.W and stared at her "holey toast"

"Right sorry" Hermione frustrated placed her knife and fork down with minimal amount of force and reached for a pancake.

"So find any loopholes in the contract yet?" James asked

"None whatsoever it was so carefully written Merlin must have composed it himself"

"That's the problem... Merlin did compose it"

Hermione looked up "James, merlin died over a thousand years ago"

"True but he has a memory cauldron sort of like a pensive except you can travel back in time. Quite rare. There are only 5 in the world that you can travel back in time to meet or talk to a certain person. Merin had one Lily and James potter had one Dumbledore has one and Voldemort had one but it was destroyed and the remains were locked up years ago in the dangerous artifacts department in the Ministry of Magic. Merlin rewarded his Cauldron to the first of Malfoy's for their heroic deed in creating the cauldron for Merlin to brew potions in. And also so they could communicate after he passed away. Merlin also rewarded the first of Malfoys, the Zambini's and the Esperanto's type 5 blood along with a few other families but they all died out years ago. That's why our blood is so important"

"So let me get this straight, our parents went back in time to get Merlin to write this contract in full magic"

"Technically speaking...yes"

"Aw I'm dead I'm really dead"

There was a short pause

"And also as generous your offer is James first I cannot accept it and second it clearly states in the contract my fiancé must be the second heir of Malfoy's" Hermione said the last part quietly.

"Granger I know you really like conversing with your lover boy but could you please keep it down I really don't like hearing mud blood conversations"

Hermione was getting really mad. "If I'm a mud blood then you just might as well be married to one"

"Man Granger cut me some slack here you talk in circles"

Hermione clenched her fists.

She looked at Grandpa Malfoy. He mouth the words "smush him later when no one's watching" He smiled

Hermione smiled back.

She stood up said goodbye to James and then headed up to the drawing room.

10 Minutes later the interns came in each of them talking about different things.

"Did you hear about Chanel their new purse came out"

"OMG I smudged my Mascara yesterday night while heading to Draco's Room it was so embarrasing"

"You went to his room! You traitor!"

"Hey stop ruining my perfect hair"

"did you see Draco this morning he was so cute"

"He totally likes me..."

"He does not he likes me he told me yesterday"

"Yeah...Well he told me today"

"Did you see that floral print skirt in Gucci the other day?"

"Ew Stacy Marsinko got a perm did you hear?"

"You serious, no wonder she backed out of this internship, bet she was way to embarrassed to show her face"

"Omg Burberry the model on the cover looks so ugly"

"Looks better than you at least"

Professor Morgana stepped in and told them to all quiet down. They had a lesson on clothes, Run-Ways, Model Ettiquette, and history of Fashion. Tomorrow they would be starting on the sketcing of the designs part of the course.

Hermione stayed after to talk to Morgana

"So now that I'm being forced against my will to marry a Malfoy anything I should know about...not that its bad being in the Malfoy family of course"

"First Hermione, Malfoy rules are that you do not cheat on you husband"

Hermione scoffed "That's not a problem for me but maybe a problem for Draco's"

"And also Ministry Rules you must give birth to a child within 2 years"

Hermione had a look of disbelief on her face "What more does the ministry want? I'm already getting married to a type 5 and now they want me to have intercourse with him! No way!"

"Hermione you don't really have a choice I'm sorry honey"

"Ya I just got to suck it right? I got to go now Grandpa Malfoy is waiting for me"

"Bye"

Hermione made her way to Grandpa Malfoy's Study room

She knocked lightly on the door it came open apparently it was never closed. Hermione cautiously walked in..

"Grandpa Malfoy?...Grandpa Malfoy? You here ? »

The door of Grandpa Malfoy's bedroom suddenly creaked open and Hermione jumped as a rush of cold air came from his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No its not a murder story or whatever you're thinking...or is it? Anyways wrote two chapters hope you're happy...

Anyways gotta go study again... hahaha... hehehehe... no one reviews do they so ya if you do review thanks ... yes ok bye now!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Finding out, planning the wedding

Chapter 5 – Finding Out

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Weekend sorry for not updating this story as much thx to all the reviewers!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Continued from last Chapter

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The door of Grandpa Malfoy's bedroom suddenly creaked open and Hermione jumped as a rush of cold air came from his room.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Hermione screamed as she saw who had appeared from the room.

"Malfoy what are you doing here?" She asked frustrated that she got scared for no reason.

"And where's Grandpa Malfoy?" She asked as she stomped over to the open door peering inside.

Draco removed his protective plastic goggles from his face and set them down on a nearby desk. He slipped off his dragon skin gloves and stuffed them in his pocket.

He walked over back to the door and closed it suddenly right before Hermione could peer inside.

"Don't be poking your nose where it doesn't belong Mudblood"

He said smirking at Hermione. Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes at him.

"Where's Grandpa Malfoy?" She asked once again sitting herself on a stool.

"I'm not the genius here mudblood, you are. Grandpa Malfoy told me to meet him here" He said glaring at Hermione never losing his cool. He leaned against the doorframe and peered outside the room

"Here he is now" Draco said as he stood himself up again and followed Grandpa Malfoy when he came in and started for his study room.

Hermione followed making faces at Draco from behind him so he couldn't see.

Once they got inside the study Grandpa Malfoy sat behind the desk and motioned for Draco and Hermione to sit in the seats in front of it. They both tried to take a seat farthest from each other. Grandpa Malfoy smiled when he saw this. He clasped his hands together and leaned back on his imported chair from Milan, Italy.

"Grandpa could we please hurry up, I have more important things to do than sit here with Granger" Draco said leaning back in his chair hands folded like he was trying to negotiate a business deal. Knowing better than to say mudblood in front of his grandfather

"Miss.Granger to you Draco, and there's no hurry at all I've already canceled your lessons for the day and the girls are all in classes right now so there'll be no one to entertain you anyways"

Hermione smirked seeing Draco defeated.

"Grandpa Malfoy since we're all here could we begin" Hermione said politely.

"Certainly, Hermione you know all about this already so I won't explain it again."

Hermione nodded as Draco slumped back in his chair even further fumbling with the Malfoy Crest on his finger.

"Draco as you come of age I must inform you of your before birth betrothal contract" Grandpa Malfoy said seriously. Draco bolted right up.

"Please tell me It's not pansy" He asked nervously.

Hermione smiled knowing when he found out who it really was he'd wish it was Pansy pug-faced Parkinson.

"No its not Miss.Parkinson, she's already betrothed and engaged to Mr.Goyle"

Draco made no comment and only showed a disgusted face.

Hermione cut in "Grandpa Malfoy I was wondering if I could have a bit more time studying the loopholes"

"Loopholes? I'm sorry to say that There are no loopholes Hermione. This contract was written by Merlin and he doesn't make simple mistakes like that." Grandpa Malfoy said while looking at a nearby portrait of the over talkative Great-Merlin. He then turned to Draco.

"Draco, you're set to be married to Miss. Esperanto the year you turn 18" He said waiting for Draco's reaction.

"Esperanto? Grandpa I think you must have mistaken you know as well as I do the Esperanto's have died out long ago during the last reign of You-Know-Who" He said correcting his Grandpa.

"Voldemort you mean" Hermione said nonchalantly.

Draco turned to stare at Hermione smirking "Its nice to know that the know-it-all hasn't changed at all" he said

Hermione clutched the armrests trying to calm herself down. After being called a know-it-all

"That is in fact not true Draco the Esperanto's have not died out, due to common belief. Their daughter is still alive"

Grandpa Malfoy said staring directly at Draco.

"Fine, but question what does mudbl... Granger have to do with my betrothal, since she's here and all?" Draco stopped himself just in time before saying mudblood.

Grandpa Malfoy pulled out a file and slid it over to Draco.

He opened it. His eyes widened the more he read. After 10 minutes and shaking his head to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, He closed the file and sat straight up to face Grandpa Malfoy.

Grandpa Malfoy started to speak before Draco could utter a single word.

"This is your Malfoy duty Draco, you know all the rules and you know better than to disobey them" He said sternly.

Draco fumbled with the hem of his cloak.

"Yes, sir"

Hermione sat during all this not much happier than him but at least she got some time to let off steam.

"So..." Hermione couldn't find the right thing to say while trying to get rid of the awkwardness inside the room.

Grandpa Malfoy took out two boxes. He handed both to Draco.

Draco took them and knew what he had to do. He opened one and took out the ring inside. He motioned for Hermione to give him her hand. He held it and slipped the Malfoy engagement ring on it. He gave the remaining box to Hermione. She looked puzzled but, she took it from his hand. She looked at Grandpa Malfoy.

"The ring you're holding is the Esperanto Engagement Ring. The ring you're wearing is the Malfoy Engagement Ring. The two families trade rings. It's a family tradition only type 4 and up purebloods share." Grandpa Malfoy said sensing Hermione didn't know what to do.

Hermione nodded and opened the ring box. Draco was watching her the whole entire time. Noting her once bushy, now sleek hair, her clothes that wrapped themselves around her slim body, her curves and her angelic face.

"Draco...Draco?" He shook himself out of his daze to find Hermione was reaching for his hand. He gave it to her without thinking. She hurriedly slipped on the smooth platinum band on his pale fingers. He quickly took it back once it was on. Hermione touched her own ring after placing the empty box down and felt the smooth metal over her fingertips, attempting to pull it off, and then looking up horrified when she found out she couldn't

Draco explained when Grandpa motioned for him to " These two rings are made to be bound to each other as we Malfoy's promised your parent's we'd take care of you. I am the only one who can remove the ring, but that would mean breaking a Malfoy rule if I did."

Hermione nodded in understanding, knowing she had to make it look like she wasn't total enemies with Draco in front of Grandpa Malfoy, just like Draco was being nice now even though he didn't mean it.

Grandpa Malfoy then took out a calendar from his desk drawer.

"We have to pick a date for the wedding so we can send out invitations" He said flipping to December.

He had put on his reading glasses as, he was against Magic changing his medical condition. He scanned through the month.

"How about the 19th?" He asked "That way we can host a huge Christmas Gala for the next few day, yes...no?" He asked.

Draco looked...blank "That's fine" He said knowing better than to argue.

Grandpa Malfoy looked at Hermione who was still staring at her ring.

"Hermione" She jumped a realized that Grandpa Malfoy was looking at her and waiting for her answer.

"Oh...Ya sure...that'd be a good date" She said not really paying attention still thinking about the ring and how it was bound.

"Great!" Grandpa Malfoy closed the calendar.

"I'll inform the caterers, the Malfoy Wedding planner, and the invitation printers." He said excitedly.

"Where do you want to get your dress Hermione" He asked (Grandpa asked)

She looked up when she heard her name "It doesn't matter...really" She said quietly.

"How about I get Morgana to take you then she knows all the good places" He said.

"Ya sure, that'd be great" Hermione said sounding not too enthusiastic about it.

"Cheer up! Because I need your guest list, could you two maybe get together sometime and get it sorted out about who you want to invite personally." Grandpa Malfoy said.

This time Hermione and Draco were both not paying attention.

"Hermione...Draco" They both looked up simultaneously

"Um...Ya...sure" they both said, then realizing they said the same thing.

Grandpa Malfoy chuckled "I know I'm overly excited and I've let on a lot of information on you two today, so why don't you both go back to your bedrooms and I'll get the house-elves to inform you when dinner is ready"

Hermione and Draco both stood up, Draco first though and made their way towards the door. They apparated back to their bedrooms. They both sat on their bed thinking...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Like it? Anyways I can't type more otherwise I would but I've gotta to do my advanced math... boring... anyways... ya hope you like it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Hospitalized

Chapter 6- If you cheat...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok its like still the same day but I'm typing this and posting it later

Thx to reviewers and please review...

Um ok I just finished typing this chapter and there are a lot of things you might not expect in this chapter. I'm thinking of changing this whole entire twist but I need ideas first...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Continued from Last Chapter

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hermione and Draco both stood up, Draco first though and made their way towards the door. They apparated back to their bedrooms. They both sat on their bed thinking...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hermione stared at her food. She was just called for dinner and made her way down the stairs following the house-elf to find Draco and everyone else was already sitting at the table. She chose the seat next to James and sat down. Tonight's dinner was lobster with butter and rice and vegetables. Hermione just stared at the dead lobster feeling sorry for it. James nudged her.

"Huh" She looked up.

"You feeling ok, because you don't seem to like the food tonight" He asked.

"I'm feeling fine I'm just not hungry, you want it?" Hermione said motioning to her plate of untouched food.

"Sure, that is if you really don't want it" James said.

Hermione just pushed the plate towards him. She didn't realize that Draco was watching everything going on between her and James.

James whispered into Hermione's ears telling her to meet him in the high tower tonight. Hermione merely nodded. Draco glanced at them before returning his focus to his wine.

"James!" Hermione whispered as she ran across the dark hall to meet him.

"Hey, Hermione" He replied watching her walk towards him. Both oblivious that someone was hiding around the corner hanging on to their every word

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Hermione asked looking out the window they were standing at.

"Hermione, do you want to get married to Draco?" He asked looking directly into her eyes. Getting straight to the point,

Hermione laughed a bit "James do I have a choice in this matter?" She asked.

"No but do you?" He asked once again stepping closer.

"Honestly, I'd prefer not to but I guess Draco's an ok guy I mean as long as he doesn't call me mud blood" Hermione said starting to back away from James.

"Hermione, I've been thinking. I've know you for a few weeks now and I realized that I really like you, more than a friend" He said looking into her eyes.

"James, I don't think that's really a good idea, I mean I'm practically married to your cousin now" She said starting to get scared of James.

"I've got enough money 'mione we could run away and elope together" He said suddenly grasping her hand.

Hermione tried to pull free "James, please control yourself"

"Will you think about it?" James asked still holding on to her.

"I dunn..." Hermione tried to say but James tightened his hand.

"OW! James please.." Hermione was struggling from his grasp now.

"Say you'll think about it" He said gripping even tighter now cutting off Hermione's circulation.

"Fine I'll think about it James" Hermione said and James finally let go leaving red fingernail marks on her smooth wrist.

"I'll see you tomorrow Hermione...I love you"

James then turned to leave for his bedroom. Hermione slowly knelt down on the floor, and started crying. The person from behind came closer to her but she was so distressed she had already fallen asleep crying...

-bring- -bring- -Bring- -slap- (alarm clock)

Hermione rubbed her eyes and found she was sleeping in a different bed . She sat up to find Draco Malfoy right next to her Shirtless.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed falling off the bed.

Draco rubbed his eyes and looked at the now fallen Hermione.

"Gosh granger, you sure know how to wake someone up" he said smirking at the frustrated girl lying on the floor rolled in sheets.

"You're talking Malfoy.." Hermione said as she tried to untangle herself from the sheets. Once she succeeded she stomped over to Draco's side.

"What am I doing in your room Malfoy?" She asked angrily grabbing him by the shoulders.

"I wouldn't be calling me Malfoy, Granger after all you're going to be one soon" He said smirking at her

"It's Esperanto to you" Hermione said trying to get her tongue around that foreign name.

"Why was I in your bed" Hermione asked this time letting go of Draco.

"What don't tell me you don't like waking up to someone as good-looking as me Esperanto" He put stress on the last word.

"You good-looking? Nice one Draco..." She said.

"I found you lying in the hallways which leads me to question you in return" He said looking at her directly in the eye before pulling her down onto his bed to sit.

"The Hallway?" Hermione asked trying to look away from his glare.

"You should know that I'm a very possessive person Hermione. I don't like my things being owned or touched by anyone other than me" He said. Hermione looked up realizing that he had said her name for the first time in his life.

"Posessions? I didn't touch your airfloat 5000 broomstick Draco" She said looking away from his eyes.

"You know what I'm talking about Hermione" He said taking a hand and turning her face towards him.

"I don't want you to talk to James unless I'm there with you" He said

"You heard everything?" She asked looking at the black and silver satin sheets Draco used.

"That is not of importance," He said.

"I don't get why you're so worried about James, Draco I mean its not like you actually like me or anything. You'd rather be in bed with one of the interns anyways, why does James matter to you? I'm just another girl, who cares what James does to me" Hermione said standing up. "Thank you for carrying me back here though" She gave a small nod and walked back to her own room."

Draco started after her but she was already gone...

The next two months were quite eventful. Draco went to Grandpa Malfoy about James and he was sent to a boarding summer school immediately and his bank account was stopped. Turns out James has s spilt personality and can't control his emotions sometimes. He has already apologized to Hermione and gotten the problem fixed,

Every time Draco saw Hermione she looked down and refused to meet his glance. He found himself falling for her more everytime she looked away, like she never wanted to see him. Every time a girl threw themselves at him he'd take advantage of it ash he was only engaged not married, but he didn't feel anything anymore with them they were merely a distraction from the real world, he only needed one person but he knew that the Gryffindor Princess would never love the Slytherin King...

All the while Hermione knew that slowly she was starting to fall in love with Draco, She tried to avoid his glance because she though that while she might like him, he would never truly love her back the way she loved him... after all who could love a know-it-all bushy-haired Gryffindor. Even if she was type 5 pureblooded.

She'd hear stories from different interns every day about how good Draco was. Every single time she ran to her room to sit and think. She got so distressed she slowly started to cut herself from the outside world. Slowly she began to loose her soul until one day she finally fell into a deep sickness.

"Hermione! Hermione!"

Hermione could hear voices around her but couldn't respond. She felt sick inside and couldn't breathe properly. She had a raging headache and felt like the world was spinning. The next thing she saw was black, complete darkness and she was slowly falling into the deep dark hole beneath her.

BeeP BeeP

Hermione could see the heart monitor keeping her heart steady.

She looked over to the couch near the hospital bed to find Harry and Ron both sitting there slumped on either side... She looked around... But she couldn't find Draco. She pressed for a nurse.

"Miss.Esperanto"

Hermione saw the nurse hurry over.

"You're finally awake! you've been asleep for a year now"

Hermione pointed to her oxygen mask. The nurse removed it Then pointed to her wand. The nurse went over and got it for her. Hermione grabbed the wand and pointed it at herself. "Wouifukjingshung" She whispered forcefully wincing at how frail her voice had become, as a flash of blue light could be seen.

Hermione sat up in perfect condition a few minutes later.

The nurse gasped "How did you do that. That's impossible"

Hermione smiled "This spell I created a long time ago for the Great War to recover fallen soldiers, the language origin is Cantonese and it means go back to normal, it never got published though" The nurse stared in Amazement

"Are you Hermione Granger?"She asked but, Hermione never got to reply.

"Hermione!" Hermione could hear voices to her right and saw Harry and Ron run over. She got up and hugged each of them.

"I missed you guys so much!" Hermione said holding on to Harry.

"'Mione we were so worried" They said simultaneously.

"We wanted to save you, but we forgot the spell that you just preformed on yourself" Ron said sheepishly.

Hermione smiled and whacked both of them on the head lightly.

"So why didn't you tell us you were an Esperanto" They asked.

Hermione poured a glass of water for herself and removed all the wires attached to her.

"Esperanto? Oh... right I just found out myself... how long was I in a coma?" she asked taking a sip of water.

"Around a year almost"

Hermione jumped up. "Yes!"

The nurse finished pressing the buttons on the stabilizer and went outside to the reception desk.

The boys both stared at Hermione weird.

She forgot she didn't explain to them yet. "See my parents had this betrothal contract with the Malfoy's when I was 18 I'd have to marry their second heir. And since I already missed my birthday..."

Harry and Ron quieted down. "'Mione we know about you and Malfoy, and um well Malfoy hasn't been doing well lately."

Hermione asked "What do you mean not doing well."

"Well we heard that Malfoy, went into depression after you slipped into the coma. He drunk a lot, and even rejected girls from keeping him company at night. Now he usually sits around and works or sleeps all day, its like he's been soul-sucked except... worse. We went to visit him seeing you were engaged to him and all. And believe me we weren't happy about it at first until we saw the amount of change in him"

Ron said quietly,

Hermione just stared then broke the silence "Does anyone know I'm awake yet?" She asked.

"No one but us three and the nurse, currently" Harry replied leaning against the doorframe.

Hermione picked up some of her belongings that had been brought to the hospital and stuffed them into her LV sports bag.

"Harry could you please tell the nurse not to notify anyone yet."

Harry nodded and returned a few minutes later.

"Is there anywhere you want to go right now I've already gotten permission so you can leave" he asked.

Hermione nodded a slight nod.

Ron took Hermione's bag for her and the three of them headed out. Hermione wanted to go visit her parent's Mansion, since she's never been there so they went there first.

-Creak-

Hermione slowly opened the huge door that guarded the Esperanto Mansion. She peered inside to find everything in "mint" condition. The chandeliers were sparkling the stairs were dust free and the atmosphere was warm and cheery.

"Hello!"

Hermione, Ron and Harry jumped when they suddenly heard a voice. Looking down they saw a tiny creature. Hermione bent down to its eye level

"Hi I'm Hermione" She said sticking out her hand.

The creature jumped back terrified of her master's niceness.

"Snow knows who you are mistress Hermione I can sense the Esperanto Aura around you. I told the others you would be returning but no one listened to snow" the house elf was dressed entirely in white and did not look like the normal house elf. It resembled more a fairy.

"Pardon me for asking snow, but are you a house elf?" Hermione asked politely.

"Snow does not mind, snow has lots of people ask snow that question. Snow is a heaven-pixie, same with the rest of the servants in this Mansion we are all heaven-pixies, Mr. and Mrs. Esperanto saved us from the Antarctica. We were freezing to death, they saved us so now we pixies are bound to serve them for our entire lives" The small creature said in one breath in incorrect grammar.

Hermione was so happy she jumped around a hugged Harry then Ron. She had read about heaven-pixies in Hogwarts and how they were so hard to find and that it was rare to meet one. She had always wanted to see one for herself but never got the chance to.

Harry cut in.

"Snow how many pixies work in this house"

"Ah.Mister Harry potter, snow has heard great things about you. There are 986 of us heaven pixies working here in this Mansion we multiply every 10 years we spilt apart when the right time comes. Usually we are invisible and microscopic, but we show ourselves when our master calls for us."

Ron gave a low whistle knowing how much it would cost to buy one of these as they're so rare but Hermione managed to own 986 of them somehow.

Hermione bent down to hug snow. "Thank you Snow for telling us so much and keeping this place in a great condition. I'm afraid I must go now though."

"Miss Esperanto, promise Snow that you'll come back to visit its getting awfully lonely around here" The little pixie started to cry a bit.

"Don't worry I'll be back with lots of friends too" Hermione said.

Then the Golden Trio headed back onto their broomsticks, to their next destination... the Malfoy Palace...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok confusion problem here.

Malfoy Palace- Where the Malfoy's main home is

Malfoy Castle- Karl , James and Morgana's home

Malfoy Mansion- Draco, Lucius, and narcissa's home

Xavier Mansion- Malfoy/Xavier summer home.

Xavier is Morgana's side.

Ok now I have to remember it...

Anyways hope you like this chapter originally I was going to make it so Hermione fell into coma for 4 years and during that Time Draco got lonely and started dating other girls and then Hemrione woke up heartbroken... blah blah blah

Ok you get it. Please review or not anyways ya if you're going to critize I don't need to know how it affected your life, or how bad it was I alredy know it sucks so no reason for you to tell me again. Any ideas on how I can improve would be appreciate but please not spazzing... oh and I already know my grammar and punctuation Is bad cuz some other reviewer already told me so no need to tell me that again... what else...hmmm... you know when I think of something I'll tell you!

X-O-X-O- BI

RaRa

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. Ring

Chapter 7- Rings

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok its really late but I'm still gonna type this.

Thx to all the reviewers.

Um please review?

Ok any specific questions please indicate in your review along with an e-mail address and I'll send you an e-mail personally since I can never remember who asked what, mark it EMAILREPLY on the bottom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Continued from Last Chapter

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Then the Golden Trio headed back onto their broomsticks, to their next destination... the Malfoy Palace...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-Knock- -Knock-

The metal door knocker resonated a deep loud sound when Hermione raised it and hit it against the metal base.

-Creak-

A tiny house-elf appeared at the bottom of the door.

"Is there anything I can do for miss?" The house-elf asked, not knowing who Hermione was.

"Um, I was wondering if Draco Malfoy was here" Hermione said peering inside to see the lavish decorations.

"Master Draco is in his room, does miss wish to see him?" The creature asked.

"Could I just go in, he's expecting me" Hermione lied.

"Alright" The house elf oponed the door and Hermione walked in followed by Harry and Ron.

Hermione stepped up the stairs looking around not knowing where to go, she looked back at the house-elf.

"Second floor miss 5th door to the right" The house-elf replied when it sensed that Hermione did not know the directions.

Hermione nodded and motioned for Ron and Harry to stay outside, they protested but Hermione assured them, she would be alright. She knocked quietly on the door, there was no reply. She slowly turned the knob and opened the door. She walked into a room similar to the one back at the summer home. Lavishly decorated in green and silver instead of black and silver though "Typical Slytherin" She grinned when she saw this. She walked through a doorway to find the passage leading to Draco's bedroom. She walked in to find him sleeping soundly, his blonde hair tousled un-gelled. She quietly walked over and bent down beside his bed. She could see how tired he was. She stroked his baby-soft hair and watched him sleep. Soon she fell asleep too one arm around him kneeling on the ground.

"Hermione?"

Hermione jumped and saw Draco staring at her, removing her arm.

"You're awake! I was so worried" He said in a happy but frail voice.

Hermione sat down on the near chair and held his hand "What did you do Draco, Harry told me you were torturing yourself."

He didn't reply and only looked down.

Hermione let one tear slip from her eye "Draco, why did you do it? Cut yourself from the world"

Draco reached one hand out to wipe it away, "I didn't cut away from the world, merely withdrawn from society...just like you did"

"I'm different Draco I'm a nobody, I'm not important unlike you. No noe would miss me if I was gone," she said calmly looking directly into his eyes.

Draco shot up and sat up instantly, "Nobody! Hermione you are not a nobody and you're definitely important. Never say those things about youself, do you hear me 'mione"

Hermione took out her wand and pointed it at Draco

"Wouifukjingsung"

Draco jolted and in seconds, just like Hermione he was back on his feet, perfect just like he was before.

"Now everything's over you can go back to being you again Draco, I'm going to speak to your Grandpa about the betrothal contract. I think I've finally gotten it sorted out, so we can make the contract invalid. Go back to loving a girl you really like and aren't forced to, like pansy for instance" Hermione said as she placed the wand back in her pocket.

Draco winced

"I guess I might see you at the next social gathering then" Hermione said turning away from him after quickly shaking his hand.

She then fled the room. Draco opened his palm to find the Malfoy Engagement ring in his hand. How Hermione managed to take it off was a mystery to him. Thinking for a moment, suddenly he ran out of the room, shocking the people in the hall that Draco Malfoy had finally come out of his room. He ran to his Grandfather's study to find Hermione just touching the doorknob. He halted right in front of her and grabbed her hand.

Hermione just stared at his hand on her's. "Draco, please let go"

"Listen Hermione, I like my ring and I'm not going to take it off, can we please talk." Hermione let go of the knob and turned to him,

"Keep the ring, There's nothing to talk about Draco, you don't and won't like me so why make your life unhappy by pretending you do. I've already seen the Esperanto Mansion and it's enormous. I think I could spend the rest of my life there studying and learning new things everyday, I know the Malfoy's promised my parents you'd take care of me and all but you know everyone's allowed to break promises every now and then. And besides I do know how to take care of myself you know," Hermione said quietly,

Draco reached for her hand "Hermione I'm going to tell you once. First we Malfoy's have our duty to the family name. This is my duty. Second how do you know I don't like you Hermione? You're betrothed to me and that means you belong to me." He said reaching for her hand to slip the ring on.

Hermione paused glaring at Draco "Firstly I don't understand Draco, why you want to go through with this betrothal plan so badly, is there something I don't know about?" She asked looking right into his eyes.

Draco looked down. "I cannot tell you just yet, but I must say your life's in grave danger if you don't do so according to the plan"

"Do you really care about my life Draco?" Hermione asked. Staring at the returned ring on her finger,

"Caring is a weakness, Malfoy's do not care only love and hate." He said simply.

"There's a fine line between love and hate Draco" She said taking his hand and leading him back into his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

YES NO MAYBE SO?

OK I;M LAZY AND DON'T WANT TO BOTHER WITH PUNCTUATION...NOT LIKE I EVER BUT ANYWAYS YA HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPPIE IT TOOK ME LIKE 5 DAYS TO SORT THINGS OUT SORRY FOR THE DELAY! ANWAYS YA BYE!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. The Letter

Chapter 8- is there really?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok another chappie of eternal happiness...i'm supposed to be doing my project...shhhh.

Anyways hope you like this chapter, the last one was kinda awkward thx to all the people who reviewed!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Continued from last Chapter

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"There's a fine line between love and hate Draco" She said taking his hand and leading him back into his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco stared into Hermione's eyes as she tucked him into his bed, telling him to actually get some real rest. He fell asleep minutes later falling victim to Hermione's strong dreamless sleeping formula in spell form.

She went around his room and started to clean up his messy room. She found a letter addressed to the second heir of the Malfoy from mister. And lady Esperanto. Hermione looked at it in shock and sat down in Draco imported dragon skin chair as she carefully opened the letter,

Dear the second heir of Malfoy,

My husband and I feel that we should thank you for agreeing to marry our daughter. As much as we'd like to personally do so, we cannot. If you are reading this my husband and I are most likely already dead. The world is getting darker every day. There is no day that is better than the one before it. It is full of evil. I'd like to inform you however the burdens that may come along with your fiancée. Hermione must not be informed of the betrothal plan before her 17th birthday for fear of her identity will be revealed. There will be the Esperanto Fortune transferred to her account on her 18th birthday. Therefore you will not be burdened with her financial matters. We the Esperanto's have no living relatives anymore as you grandfather may have told you. We are forever in debt to the Malfoy's for doing us such a large favor. But before I detour even more I must inform you of the danger that Hermione will face if she is not under the protection of a powerful family, like yours. Voldemort will vanquish soon enough after the death of two powerful wizards and when half of his powers are transferred to a young little boy. But within 20 years he will be in reign once again. If he finds Hermione her life is in grave danger. As much as the little boy, Harry potter. Voldemort will try to hunt them down. The reason? Hermione is the bearer of the other half of Voldemort's powers. Only when Voldemort has captured them both will he have succeded in his plans. Then all is lost. Perhaps I should inform you that on Hermione's 18th birthday her powers will kick in and that's when Voldermort will find her. Which is why she must be married when she turns 18. It will put you and your family in some sort of danger, threatening you lives. Maybe I should tell you how I know this. I am a futuristic seer, meaning I can see in the future for around 10 to 20 years. Once again I thank you and your family for providing a safe home for my dear Hermione

Sincerely

Lady Esperanto.

Hermione folded the letter and placed it back in the envelope.

She paused for a moment thinking how big a sacrifice it was for Draco to marry her. One tear slipped down her eye as she closed the door to Draco's room and headed back down the stairs to greet Harry and Ron.

"Hermione, you alright?" Harry asked running up to Hermione.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just going to go to Grandpa Malfoy's study first. There's something I gotta go talk to him about."

"Alright, you want us to come with you?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded and then turned around the two boys followed her.

Hermione stopped at the door of Grandpa Malfoy's study.

-Knock- -Knock-

"Come In"

Hermione could hear a voice inside.

She slowly opened the door and Harry and Ron followed her.

"Hey," Hermione said as Grandpa Malfoy looked up from his papers,

"Hermione! Why didn't you tell us you were awake! We could have come and gotten you"

"Oh well I decided to visit my house first, and I didn't really want to bother you guys"

"You're part of the family, no need for formalities, Here sit down." Grandpa Malfoy said motioning for Hermione to sit.

He looked up and saw Harry and Ron awkwardly standing there.

"Grandpa I just thou..."

Grandpa Malfoy put up a hand to stop Hermione.

"Finally we meet, Mister Harry Potter and Mister Ron Weasley, Draco has told me many things about you. Please have a seat" Grandpa Malfoy smiled.

"There are many things that need to be discussed Hermione, while you were in the hospital a protection charm was placed over you so you shouldn't be in any danger, until now" He said glancing at the corner of the letter that was stuffed in Hermione's pocked.

She blushed and pulled it out "Um yes, I was cleaning

Draco's room and I came across this piece of document"

"Then you in no doubt know that you are in grave danger, We the Malfoys are the only ones that can protect you, or give you the maximum amount of protection, since we've been granted a spell made by Merlin himself." He then turned to Harry.

"Mister Potter, you are in the same grave danger. I know that you are an orphan and although you may not need financial support you do need protection as well." Grandpa said lowering his glasses.

"Um, well I wouldn't want to give you any trouble." Harry said politely

"Nonsense, My son Karl and his wife Morgana have two sons and a daughter, The sons are currently... well let's say not in the best parts of society. James has been sent to a boarding school, and his younger brother has been disowned. They'd love to have someone there to keep them company in the absence of their two kids. Their daughter is almost a lock away child. She never comes out anymore, that why miss. Esperanto didn't meet her last summer" Grandpa Malfoy said acknowledging Hermione's shocked face.

"I don't know Sir, I'm touched by your offer but I will put your family in danger."

"Let's try it for a few weeks, I assure you, no one will die" Grandpa Malfoy said.

Harry nodded, not knowing what else to do.

"Hermione," 

Hermione looked up to see that Grandpa Malfoy had diverted his attention back to her,

"Yes."

"About the wedding plans," He said.

"Could I maybe talk them over with Draco when he gets enough rest, and may I please use the kitchen the Granger family has a recipe for a liquid/solid element of food that will get Draco feeling much better again, and also I used the wouifukjingshung spell on him." She said reporting back to Grandpa what things she had done on Draco.

Grandpa Malfoy smiled "You don't need to ask for permission to use the kitchen, this is your home and as for the spell you used on Draco, he's your husband-to-be there's no need for you to tell me everything you do to him anymore, the Malfoy family entrusts Draco's health and everything to you, you are in charge, you are his fiancée." Grandpa Malfoy said.

"Right, um thank you" Hermione nodded.

"I'll see all three of you at dinner tonight, Mister Weasley please extend this invitation to the rest of your family, and remember you are free to join us for dinner whenever you feel like you want to see your friends"

Ron nodded and the three of them made their way out of the room into the hall. They gasped as they saw something lying on the floor...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok another awkward chapter, thx to all the reviewers! Ya... sorry for the wait exams and all...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx


	9. What are you Doing Back Here!

Chapter 9

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok you know I honestly don't know what's lying on the floor lol. Um ok give me a few more days.

Btw magicalflame I think. Sorry for not replying your e-mail sooner I still haven't prepared fully for all my exams and ya I'm kinda stressed,

Ok thx to everyone who reviews

O and the wouifukjingsung or however I spelt it lol is means go back to normal in Cantonese (dialect of Chinese)

Ciao!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Continued from last Chapter

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ron nodded and the three of them made their way out of the room into the hall. They gasped as they saw something lying on the floor...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hermione ran over to the body lying on the floor. Shaking him.

"James, James! What are you doing here? GET UP!" She yelled. She checked for signs or symptoms.

She turned to Harry and Ron. "He's half dead I can't use the woufukjingsung spell on him. Go get Morgana,"

"Right," Harry said taking out his marauders Map.

"Ron follow me" Hermione said as she levitated James onto a conjured stretcher.

"Meet me in James's room Harry" Hermione yelled back to harry while running towards James room, Ron following and running after her.

Harry went the opposite way his robes billowing out behind him.

"Ron give me a hand will you?" Hermione yelled frustratedly at Ron.

Ron went over to help Hermione transport James from the stretcher onto his black silk bed.

Hermione placed a cool cloth on James's forehead as he was burning up.

"Mione you think he'll be alright?" Ron asked quietly looking at Hermione who was still looking at James.

"I don't know Ron I seriously don't know. The looks of him is right now at the high risk level. James' has all the symptoms of a person being possessed by Voldemort." She said quietly pulling the covers over James' a bit more.

"Voldemort? You serious" Ron said in diebelief.

Hermione didn't answer.

"Hermione Is James alright" Harry asked as he suddenly rushed in dragging a bewildered Morgana with him.

"James? Why he's at bo..." She suddenly sees her son lying right in front of her in high fever and runs over to him.

She bends down over him. "James' Are you alright, Wake up. Someone call Grandpa Malfoy" She yelled hysterically.

Hermione raised her wand and blew into it then said the words "Connect Wandcom Grandpa Malfoy" She left a message and Grandpa Malfoy appeared moments later,

Hermione was the only witch or wizard within the last ten decades to be able to master the Connect Wandcom Spell. The last one was Albus Dumbledore.

"You rang" grandpa Malfoy said staring at Hermione then, suddenly spotting his unconscious Grandson who was supposed to be at school then he runs over to James'

"Hermione what happened" He said

"I don't know, I finished talking to you then I went outside and I saw James' lying there. He has the symptoms of once being possessed by Voldemort. Looks like he broke out of it now but, it took most of his energy and soul to do so" Hermione said looking at James'

"Is there anything we can do Hermione" Morgana said turning to Hermione as she knew that Hermione was skilled in the medicine area as Hermione was the chief healer training for the war.

"Just wait and hope, although if you would be willing to take a chance I could use the spell I created on him in another few days or so, on James' so at least he gets the time to heal and rest" Hermione said trying to sound positive,

"What are the chances it'll wake him up again" Grandpa Malfoy said,

Harry started pacing and Ron slumped back in an armchair.

"It's worked all the times I've tried it, though its no guaranteed since, after all James' has been possessed by Voldemort." Hermione said walking closer.

"Alright" Grandpa Malfoy said.

"I'm going to call the house elves to look after James'. Morgana you go and get some rest, Harry why don't you follow Morgana she'll show you to your new room. Hermione could you please look after Draco for us right now since, none of us have the energy. Ron please make yourself at home, follow Harry and you guys can talk and rest there. I'll get the elves to call all of you when dinner is ready" Grandpa Malfoy said worriedly as he started towards the elf quarters. The rest of the group just nodded and followed his instructions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok I know extremely short chapter but I'll try to make it up next year, Merry Christmas or Happy Christmas. Whichever one you think sounds better. I have 8 exams coming up so I have no idea if I will have the time to update another chapter. If I don't then happy new year as well. Anyways ya. Thx to everyone who has ever review my storie. I'm going to be posting a Reviewer list soon to acknowledge the time you actually put in to write a review. Thanks again its deeply appreciated and to the reviewers who told me the name of a few Fanfics I was desperately looking for. You totally made my day thank you.

X-O-X-O MERRY CHRISTMAS & A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

p.s after note I'm planning to start another series called define. Its going to be Hogwarts instead of post-hogwarts like the eternal series was, ok thx ya bi now! For real this time

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	10. Authro Note: Thank You

Thank You for Reviewing!

Eternal Happiness

-Magicalflame

-Anime Master

.x.X.x.xesha.x.X.x

-Rose

-Da-Manta-Ray

-sweetxserenity

-wiishiin4mymiricles2happen

-adamo393

-SingForTheMoment

-lilybookworm

-irishkitty122

Eternal Memories

-x.X.x.xesha.x.X.x

-Magicalflame

-Da-Manta-Ray

-Raven Sheala Crow

-irishmoon

-sweetxserenity

Eternal Regrets

-draco-lover59

-frostlily

-x.X.x.xesha.x.X.x

-Da-Manta-Ray

-Zafr0

-xoKaSsIeox

-An Unsanitary Dream

-becca

-It's the voices' fault

-que Bonita

-Magicalflame

-Angela

-Laussica

-CCoLoMBiAnMaMi11

-Danielle LaGrange

-Taylor

-velezv

-dyu123

-Kalie Winter  
-xoxphoebexox

-dracosmydevil

-Love Stories

-Tris Riddle

-Ange

-sweetxserenity

-IceBreakerKiss

-m0v1eaNg3l

-swmfree

-Hazelocean

-chantal

Eternal Memories

-Magicalflame

-justbussiness

-mandi

-x.X.x.xeshax.X.x.

-Versace is better than Dior

-LadyJaye

-PheonixPrincessAngel

-Hayl

-Lauren

-DM/HG Fan

-abitofalewilldoyougood

-Ironic-Idiocy

-Da-Manta-Ray

-kahsmbmarimbaplayer

-.mrs.eva.malfoy.speaking.

-sam

-deaths-NIGHTmare

-Alex

-laurs

-wotcher

-xoKaSsIeox

-michelle

-solodancer

-slytherincryptkeeper

-Giselle Schatti

-Kgmck-117

-KT

-breigh

-CColoMBiAnMaMi11

-Isabella Parrichi

-Victoria Winter

-emeraldeyes050607

-fourthiv

-crazy girls rule

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL.

-thx again for reviewing

Rachel Wong


	11. Reediting please read for more info

NOTICE: I WILL BE RE-EDITING EVERYTHING MEANING ALL MY STORIES MEANING THAT I WILL NOT POST NEW CHAPTERS FOR THE NEXT FIVE MONTHS. MEANING... OK I'LL STOPP WITH THE MEANING... ALSO I'M YELLING I'M MERELY TRYING TO OBTAIN YOUR ATTENTION... IS IT WORKING? OK I'M NOT FEELING RIGHT TODAY . THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME...

i am really not feeling right today


End file.
